Derrière son silence
by senyd
Summary: One-shot Emison, inspiré de l'appel téléphonique dans l'épisode 5x23. Ma vision de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Emily avait rendu visite à Alison en prison, avant son procès. Si vous êtes fans d'Emison et que vous attendez avec impatience la reprise de la série, jetez un coup d'oeil.


_A/N :Bonjour à tous,_

Me voici pour un nouveau one-shot Emison :)Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de lire mon histoire 'A la faveur de l'automne', je devais poster mais j'ai été touché par le cruel syndrôme de la page blanche et avant que je m'en rende compte, ce one-shot était sorti à la place... Après avoir revue hier la scène de l'appel téléphonique entre Emily et Alison dans l'épisode 5x23, et ce en écoutant la chanson 'I was wrong' de sleeperstar - que vous recommande - j'ai cette scène qui n'arrêtait pas de me trôtrer dans la tête, donc j'en fait profiter tout le monde :)

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 _Derrière son silence_

* * *

Allongé sur le matelas dur et froid de sa cellule, Alison contemplait le plafond d'un air absent. L'espace d'un instant, son regard se détourna du spot lumineux dont l'éclat vacillait par intermittence, offrant ainsi sa seule source de divertissement quotidienne. La pièce était exiguë, constituée en tout et pour tout d'un simple lavabo, une table miteuse et d'un lit.

Les conversations environnantes lui parvenaient de plus en plus distinctes à l'autre bout du couloir, et bientôt, l'enfant des DiLaurentis aperçut un groupe de prisonnier, soigneusement alignés dans leur rang, se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la cours. Le gardien entrouvrit la porte dans un grincement strident et les détenus profitèrent sans attendre de l'unique sortie de la matinée. En les observant disparaître un par un à l'extérieur, la jeune fille songea qu'elle aurait dû en faire autant, mais la lassitude et son désintérêt absolu pour la vie avaient fini par prendre le dessus sur sa volonté.

L'adolescente laissa échapper un soupir presque inaudible, qui se perdit immédiatement entre ces quatre murs de prisons, avant que l'écho ne reviennent s'échouer jusqu'à elle. Alison se sentait vide. Aussi vide qu'un revolver sans balle, aussi triste que cette pièce à la peinture terne.

La blonde haïssait sa condition, peut-être davantage que le chantage de 'A', la manière dont cet endroit la rendait faible. Chaque jour passé ici, creusait un peu plus le fossé entre elle et ce grand mur de l'espoir, aujourd'hui ruine.

Alison n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Les premières nuits au sein de la prison de Rosewood, la jeune fille se souvint avoir cru dans son sommeil être libérée, ainsi de retour auprès des siens. Malheureusement, ces songes étaient devenus de moins en moins fréquents, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Et lorsque que la blonde se surprenait à espérer encore, inévitablement, les murs grisâtres de sa cellule la ramenaient vers la réalité.

Ici, même les rêves sont étroits.

Alors que l'enfant des DiLaurentis s'apprêtait à reporter son attention sur l'unique spot lumineux, sombrant de nouveau dans la monotonie, un fracas métallique contre les barreaux la fit sursauter.

Un gardien se tenait devant la grille.

— Prisonnier 202, appela l'homme d'une voix indifférente. Vous avez de la visite.

Pendant un moment, Alison persista sans réaction puis comprit avec un temps de retard considérable que le maton s'adressait à son attention. Ici, la blonde n'était qu'un numéro noyé parmi tant d'autres. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment faite à cette idée.

Le surveillant pénitencier remonta le minuscule clapet de la grille, entoura des menottes autour de ses poignets. Il conduit l'enfant des DiLaurentis jusqu'au parloir.

Durant la traversée des quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la salle des rencontres, l'adolescente s'interrogea sur l'identité de son mystérieux visiteur. Tout le monde l'avait abandonné. D'abord ses amis, sa famille, Jason lui-même l'avait dénoncé. Ce pourrait-il qu'une personne sur cette terre se soucie encore de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ?

— Vous avez dix minutes, annonça le gardien lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du parloir. Pas une de plus.

La blonde acquiesça faiblement tandis qu'elle entrouvrait timidement la porte. La pièce était plongée dans un silence quasi irréel, à peine rompu par la mélodie régulière des gouttelettes de pluie frappant contre la vitre.

Alison releva lentement les yeux et aperçut une silhouette familière postée devant la fenêtre, son corps faisant rempart à l'unique faisceau de lumière. Celle-ci se retourna. L'enfant des DiLaurentis sentit littéralement son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant Emily.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étudièrent du regard, aucune d'elles n'éprouvant le besoin de briser le silence. Derrière l'absence des mots, un sentiment plus fort, un sentiment que la parole n'était pas capable d'exprimer, les submergeait.

Cet instant, ces quelques secondes aux allures d'éternités, avaient davantage de sens qu'elles n'en auraient jamais eu. Un flot d'émotion confus venait de se répandre dans le parloir et ce, à la simple force d'un regard.

— Salut, murmura la nageuse d'une voix fragile.

Rien qu'à son timbre, grave et affecté, Alison savait que ces deux mots avaient sollicité à eux-seul tout le courage que la nageuse possédait.

— Sa- salut Em, bredouilla maladroitement l'enfant des Dilaurentis.

Sa voix était pâteuse, éreinté à trop bien savoir se taire. La brune plongea ses prunelles sombres à travers les siennes, dont la simple beauté suffisait à la rendre aussi impuissante qu'un enfant.

Emily s'approcha de la table et prit place sur la chaise. Alison hésita, puis l'imita à son tour.

— Comment tu vas ? interrogea la nageuse en focalisant son attention sur ses yeux bleu-glace. Elle réalisa seulement à ce moment précis combien ils lui avaient manqué, en son absence.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis s'apprêtait à répondre une banalité mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. L'expression sur le visage de son amie était sincèrement concernée par sa situation, et cette prise de conscience la bouleversa. C'était la première fois depuis un bout de temps que quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle. Réellement.

— J'ai connu mieux, admit Alison, soudain devenue étrangement honnête, pas seulement envers Emily mais également avec soi-même.

La brune hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle approcha timidement sa main vers la sienne, mais conserva un espace entre elles deux.

— Je suis désolé, confia-t-elle finalement dans un souffle. Je suis tellement désolé, Ali.

Elle avait murmuré d'une voix douce et fragile, de sorte que la blonde ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en l'entendant utiliser son surnom de nouveau.

L'océan bleu-glace de ses yeux rencontra celle de la nageuse, et cet instant, Alison sut qu'elle cessait d'être un simple nombre à travers son regard.

— Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait enfermer ici par ma faute. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir laissé 'A' utiliser ma colère contre toi ou mes doutes pour me manipuler. Je ne supporte pas de te voir enfermé ici, Ali, peut-être presque autant que tu détestes être là. J'ai conscience que ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai pu faire et qu'il est un peu tard pour réparer mes torts mais… je tenais quand même à ce que tu le saches. Je te demande pardon.

Alison se concentra sur les traits de son visage, à présent rongé par la culpabilité. Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur un point imaginaire, situé quelque part entre le bord de la table et leur main, déjà si proche des sanglots.

— Emily, répondit la première d'un ton rassurant, j'ai commis tellement de faux pas dans ma vie que je ne les compte plus. Evidemment que je te pardonne.

Une lueur d'espoir illumina les prunelles aimantes de son amie.

— Alors tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ?

Alison lui offrit un magnifique sourire, mais ce sourire-là était triste.

— Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, Emily Fields.

Et la blonde approcha un peu plus près sa main vers celle de la nageuse, si proche qu'elle pouvait pratiquement ressentir son contact. A peine quelques millimètres les séparaient à présent.

— J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as reproché l'autre jour. C'est vrai que les choses seraient tellement plus faciles si j'osais avouer la vérité plutôt que de mentir. Dans ce cas, si je dois être totalement franche envers toi, alors il faut que tu sache que… quand j'ai appelé ce matin, c'était pour te parler de quelque chose mais entre-temps j'ai perdu courage et… je ne l'ai pas dit. Si j'ai téléphoné, ce n'était pas pour discuter du procès, ni de 'A', et encore moins pour débattre de cette foutu pluie à Rosewood. En réalité, ce que je souhaitais désespérément, c'était simplement entendre le son de ta voix un peu plus longtemps, confessa-t-elle, la voix tremblant un peu sous l'émotion. T-tu me manques, Em.

L'enfant des Fields entrouvrit les lèvres et les conserva à demi-close. Alison sentait que son aveu venait de toucher une corde sensible chez son amie.

— Pourquoi l'avoir garder pour toi ? questionna-t-elle soudain, en soutenant son regard.

— Je ne sais pas. Il faut croire que je n'ai pas autant d'assurance que les gens s'imaginent. Peut-être aussi parce que tu as dit avoir perdu ton temps avec moi et que l'idée que tu puisses me haïr est probablement l'une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à supporter en pas mal d'année.

Une éclaircie fit briller les prunelles d'Emily tandis qu'un silence pudique s'installait entre elles.

— Je pense qu'on sait toutes les deux que je n'ai jamais pensé sincèrement ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là, Ali.

Après cette confession, Alison renforça l'instance de son regard bleu-glace sur les siens, et n'y trouva que la tendresse. L'adolescente laissa glisser lentement ses yeux vers ses lèvres. Résister à la tentation d'y déposer un baiser nécessita beaucoup plus de contrôle qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

— Alison, murmura Emily avec tant de douceur que l'intéressée sentit son cœur fondre pour elle. Il faut que je te pose une question et… j'ai vraiment besoin que tu y répondes honnêtement.

La nageuse s'interrompit. L'enfant des DiLaurentis acquiesça et lui adressa un sourire adorable pour la mettre en confiance, ce qui décida la brune à poursuivre.

— As-tu des sentiments pour moi ?

Le cœur d'Alison bondit littéralement dans sa poitrine. La question était d'une simplicité extrême, la réponse, de son côté, s'avérait beaucoup plus compliquée à fournir parce que celle-ci se devait d'être choisi avec soin.

Alison chercha avec maladresse à rassembler ses mots, et si la crainte l'avait submergé, à l'instant même où ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux d'Emily, océan de tranquillité, tous ces doutes disparurent d'un coup. Il avait comme un parfum d'évidence qui flottait dans l'air, comme si chaque moment, chaque heure, avaient contribué à les mener jusqu'ici.

Elle était sur le point de reprendre la parole mais la nageuse la devança.

— Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça, regretta la première une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. De toute façon je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre avec toi. Je ne suis même pas capable de savoir à quoi tu penses, conclut-elle.

Emily se redressa précipitamment de son siège.

Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la sortie mais Alison retint son bras in-extrémis, réduisit la distance entre elles deux, puis enfin, l'embrassa. La brune répondit instinctivement à son baiser, le prolongeant avec toute passion dont celle-ci était capable.

Pourtant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Le gardien frappa soudain à la porte du parloir, leur rappelant que tout contact était interdit. Alison se recula à contrecœur, mais conserva une distance minimale.

— Cela répond-il à ta question ? demanda-t-elle avec la beauté et l'innocence d'un enfant.

Une mèche brune retomba négligemment sur le visage d'Emily alors l'enfant des DiLaurentis la repoussa machinalement derrière son oreille. Elle fut à nouveau rappelée à l'ordre par le surveillant pénitencier.

Si proche l'une de l'autre, mais ne pouvant se toucher, les deux adolescentes se transmirent par un simple regard tous les sentiments inavouables qu'elles entretenaient et qu'aucun geste sur cette terre n'aurait pu exprimer.

— La visite est terminée, annonça le maton.

Emily brisa le contact visuel.

— Je t'aime Ali, souffla-t-elle à mi-voix.

— Je t'aime aussi Em, promis la seconde sur le même ton tendre.

La blonde laissa attarder son regard sur le visage de la nageuse et tenta d'en mémoriser le plus détail, comme pour emporter un peu de son être là-bas où la solitude régnait.

Le vigile attrapa Alison par l'épaule et celle-ci ne put qu'observer avec impuissance sa main, s'éloigner à vue d'œil de la fille qu'elle aimait.

La grille se referma bientôt, tandis qu'Alison retrouvait le chemin de sa cellule. La jeune fille s'assit machinalement sur le matelas miteux, mais cette fois, avec la sensation que quelque chose avait changée.

Oui, la pièce était définitivement différente.

Hier encore celle-ci était vide d'aspirations, aujourd'hui, elle était remplie d'espoir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce one-shot. Laissez-moi vos impression :) Vous verriez un truc de ce genre là pour Emison dans la série ? J'aimerais tellement ! Mais je suis sur que ça sera mieux. J'attends qu'elles soient ensemble depuis pfoooou... je ne compte plus.

PS: 2semaines avant la reprise de la série en juin! J'ai trop hâte!

Si vous avez du temps, je serais ravi de lire vos review :)


End file.
